I'd live thousand lives
by VellaVenetia
Summary: Killian is looking for a perfect ring.


Pardon my English, babes.

And please leave some reviews so I can do better next time.

_I'd live a thousand lives_

_If every one I lived could be with you.._

Journey – Kiss Me Softly.

Of course, he is a fearless pirate. At least he thought he always was. But the day that insecurity finally took him over has finally come.

There he was, standing like an idiot in the middle of jewelry store, looking for this one perfect ring.

His Swan, his life, his savior.

He dreamed about this moment almost since the day he meet her. She helped him remember the man he was before becoming a pirate and she made him want to be that man again. Despite Mr. Gold's implications in the past. He has passed this test.

Their love has passed this test. It wasn't easy. Well, nothing was really easy in their relationship since it's very beginning. But they've worked hard for it. They deserved each other, they stood for each other, and they have been there for one another despite all complications along the way.

They have come so far, so close. She let her walls down for him, he did the same for her. Even if it all wasn't perfect on the first place, it has been true and that is all that matters.

And now, here he was. It's been decided, he is going to propose to his Swan tomorrow night. He's got everything planned already. It's nothing big, just a dinner in candlelight in his little apartment, some flowers some funny innuendos as always… He smiled to himself thinking of how they cannot just stop flirting like teenagers, it's been three years since they are really together, nearly five since they know each other and this relationship still feels so fresh and new…

And then, just before heading to bed, he is going to tell her how much he loves her and how there's nothing in this world for him without her presence. And he will drop on his knee dedicating his life to her, begging her to do the same for him. No… she doesn't have to do anything. He'll beg her to want him, accept him, let him be there for her, stand by her, always…

"Are you ok, sir?" he shook his head awakening from his thoughts when shop assistant appeared right by his side.

"I'm sorry, aye, I'm all good. I'm having a hard time choosing. I need something special…"

"Tell me more."

"She doesn't wear jewelry. But she is a real lady, a swan. I need something simple but beautiful. With rubies… Red suits her."

And here we go, getting dreamy again.

"How can there be no rings with ruby at all?"

"There are, Hook, you're just too fussy…" the flesh and blood real Ruby silently begged the floor to consume her and save her from another searching party. Floor obstinately refused.

"Of course I am fussy, am I just supposed to pick a random ring and just go with it?"

"You know this isn't about a ring, right?"

Of course it wasn't about the ring. It was all about Hook. He would never admit it out loud but only picturing himself kneeling before his precious princess terrified him. What if she'll say no?

There's no way she will refuse. But what if she will…

"Hook, put yourself together." He looked up to see Ruby, clearly not the happiest person in the world right now. How was she even still here?

"I'm sorry, darling, I suppose I just got carried away…"

She didn't respond any more, just looked up, silently begging for all of this to be finally over.

And he didn't find a perfect ring. He couldn't just chose one of those rings, there was nothing special about them, although all of them were beautiful, neither seemed to match Emma's beauty.

He was sitting in Sheriff's office, waiting for love of his life to finally finish her paperwork. She didn't seem to be finishing any time soon though.

"I'm bored, love…"

"What are you, like 5? I didn't ask you to stalk me here." She tried to sound annoyed but she couldn't help a smile.

"Come on Swan, you'll finish it tomorrow. How about some more enjoyable activities?" unexpectedly she heard his voice right next to her ear and felt his hot lips down her neck.

"What do you say, love? Convinced?"

"I think it's going to take a lot more to convince me." She sighed when he grabbed a chair she was sitting on, turning her towards him and showered her neck and collar with the softest kisses.

She let herself enjoy the moment for a little while, then pulled his head up for a deep, soft and loving kiss.

"Let's just go to my place." She whispered breathlessly.

"I love you Emma…" he moaned softly and fell on the bed by her side, embracing her and pulling to his chest, deeply breathing into her golden locks.

"I love you too, Killian." She opened her mouth and hesitated for a moment, she wanted to finally ask him to move in with her. But she didn't want to force him to do anything, he was a pirate after all, he loved being a free spirit and she didn't want to lock him in the cage.

"Killian… I was thinking. I was hoping actually. Ohh, I don't know... Do you want to stay with us? With me and Henry?"

He was dumbfounded, he was just staring at her, probably with his mouth wide open.

"I mean, if you don't want to. That's ok, we'll take it slow…"

"Emma, we've been taking it slow for the past two years! I'd be delighted to move in, to be a part…"

"Part of family? Hook, you are a family already." She smiled and kissed him softly, moving closed to his body and then resting her head on his chest.

"Actually, love, I am not… Not yet, Swan. You'll have to marry me first…"

Waterfall of emotions dropped down her mind. She wouldn't even dream about it in her wildest, bravest dreams. Of course, she secretly desired, that one day The Pirate will romantically propose to The Princess. Romantically would be a key word in here…

"Are you planning on doing it properly?"

"Do you really want me to kneel down? I'm kind of underdressed…" Killian looked down at their naked bodies wrapped together.

"You are proposing to a princess, Pirate. Put some effort into it." Then she watched him sliding down from the bed and kneeling in front of her, so their faces were exactly on the same level. He took out the ring from his small finger. It didn't have a ruby inside but it belonged to his mother. The only item that he's got of her.

"Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and a Prince Charming, would you do me a great honor and become my wife?"

"Yes, yes… Killian. A thousand yesses, I will marry you!"

He put ring on her finger it fitted surprisingly well. She didn't wait ay second longer, she just grabbed his face and kissed him, then pulled him back on the bed, planning on trapping him between her tights, not intending on letting him free any time soon.


End file.
